


Here's Your Damn Lemon Cake You Asshole

by sugarsubstitute



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baker/Waiter!Armin, Cafe AU, I think that's all the tags I need, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Mikasa is a love guru, Oh and I didn't proof read just so you know, Waiter!Eren, Waitress/Baker! Mikasa, because eren can't cook for shit, mikasa knows everything don't pretend like she doesn't because she super does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsubstitute/pseuds/sugarsubstitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Armin is a waiter/baker at his Grandfather's cafe alongside his best friends Mikasa and Eren. He loves to work there and he loves making the cafe's most popular item: lemon cake. However, Jean is the only person who doesn't praise the lemon cake. In fact, despite coming in and ordering it every day he never eats it. </p><p>Armin's had enough, and is going to confront Jean on his non-cake-eating ways. But what if he gets mad? And no, Eren, Armin's not going to kick him in the balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Damn Lemon Cake You Asshole

Titan Cakes is the café that Armin Arlert works at. Granted, it wasn’t a 5-star joint with dozens of people lined up outside the double doors but it was a nice place. His grandfather opened it 5 years ago and ever since then Armin worked there every day alongside his grandfather and his two best friends, Eren and Mikasa. 

They get the usuals, men in suits popping in for a quick coffee during lunch before darting out again, old women in the corner of the room that Armin would talk to about books when it wasn’t busy, grandparents with their sweet-faced grandchildren. It was a calming place to work.

 

Well, it would be.. if it weren’t for him.

 

He came into the café every day at around 5pm. As soon as Armin caught a glimpse of his short, light-ish ash-brown hair Armin felt a hint of anger begin brewing in his body. He wasn’t rude, at least not to him as there has many arguments between the boy and Eren which once led to the latter pouring scolding hot coffee on the boy's lap. He never left without paying either, or ever complained. He never does anything that would cause an employee to hate a certain costumer; it’s something he doesn’t do that makes Armin’s anger grow.

 

Armin makes the lemon cakes. He does other things, like strawberry tarts and chocolate croissants but his lemon cakes were the most popular item in the café. Everyone who ordered them loved them and gave him their praise; and he deserves it too, he would get up every morning at 6am to bake the lemon cakes for his grandfather to sell during the day while he and his friends go to school. He wrote the recipe himself, reading up every possible lemon cake recipe he could find before deciding to make his own version of the recipe; and it was successful. The cakes were delicious, everyone tells him so.

 

But this guy. This guy orders a black coffee with no foam, no cream. Nothing, no sugar or anything. He has his cup of coffee and his damn stupid slice of lemon cake. The thing is that he drinks his coffee, you bet he does, he consumes all of that. He drinks his coffee but he never eats his lemon cake. Occasionally, the icing on the cake would be nibbled at but then he’d just leave the rest. He doesn’t even try it. After that, he leaves the money required on the table and leaves before the clock strikes 5:30.

 

That’s what makes Armin mad. Why does the guy order the cake if he’s just going to waste it?

 

The bell that signifies a costumer entering rung throughout the café. It’s 5:00.

“Hup, Horseface’s here.” Eren announced to Armin, motioning over to the boy who was now taking his seat by the window like he did every day.

“I know he’s here.” Armin said while wiping the countertop.

“Go serve him then, you know your old man won’t let me after the ‘coffee incident’.” Eren recalled.

Armin sighed. “I’m on it...” He slithered his way through the tables, not bothering to bring his notepad and pen with him. He already knew what this guy wants. He adjusted his apron before presenting himself by the boy’s table. 

 

“Same as usual?” Armin asked with as good as a smile as he could muster.

He nodded, not looking up from his phone, his finger scrolling down his Facebook feed.

 

-

 

He practiced in front of his mirror. “Why don’t you ever eat my cakes?” he repeated to the mirror once again with a scowl on his face. Would that come across as too harsh? Well, he deserves a harsh scolding, wasting food and all. But should he really be mean? What if he yells back at him, he had been proven to be quite the hot-head after all. 

 

Armin wasn’t sure how to confront the boy about the cake issue. He asked his friends, they weren’t much help.

“Just kick Horsedick in the balls! Heck, I’ll do it if you don’t!”

Mikasa shrugged.

Thanks chums. He weighed out his options again. Should he be harsh and risk being yelled at? Eren and Mikasa would be by his side in an instant but he couldn’t risk causing a scene and ruining the café’s reputation. His other option was to talk to him calmly and ask him what it is about the cake he doesn’t like; but what if he still gets mad!?

 

The blonde-haired boy closed his eyes and sighed. He’s sure he’ll figure it out somehow.

 

-

 

5:00. Armin’s eyes were now concentrated on the door. Any second now that boy would walk in and expect his damn order. He stood by the counter waiting for him to walk in with anticipation. This would be the day that he would finally confront him. He’s written everything he wanted to say on a piece of paper and had been practicing it all day long, he’s sure he’s got everything prepared in order to speak to him. He’s so ready. The boy just has to walk through the door.

 

5:02. He isn’t here yet. Armin assumes that he got held up somewhere, maybe he saw someone he knew and decided to have a little chat? Perhaps he got stopped by some guy doing a survey? He was definitely coming, as he’s been coming to this place every day for the past 2 months, there’s no reason for him not to come today. Any second now he would show his face. Mikasa looked over to Armin and saw that his eyes were still focused on the wooden doors, like they have been for the past 2 minutes. She smiled to herself and wondered if the boy was going to say anything to her blonde-haired friend today, or if he would wimp out like he has been doing since he first came into the café.

 

5:05. He must be dead, Armin worries. No, stop thinking so stupidly! Of course he’s not dead. He’s late, so what? Everyone is late sometimes, even if they’ve never ever shown up late before ever. If he were talking to a friend of his, he would’ve stopped talking to them and would have walked through the doors by now. He’s just late.

 

5:07. The bell rings while Armin is busy cleaning dishes. He almost drops the soapy plate in his hand when he hears the familiar sound resonate around the entire café. He’s here; and he’s 7 minutes late. He drops the plate back into the soapy water and takes off. He’s a rocket, flaming, sparking. He pushes his way past Eren. He’s here. He pushes his way through the kitchen door and sees him, his face focused on his phone screen. He barged his way through the empty chairs and tables, his eyes dead set on the only boy in the café. He’s here, and he’s sitting by the window like he always does, as if he hadn’t arrived late. Damn him for making Armin worry. He’s here; and he wants his damn lemon cake.

 

Armin threw his hands on the table, making the boy at the table jump as the salt and pepper shakers fell over and the napkin holder dropped to the floor, he raised his head from his phone screen and into the steaming ocean blue eyes of the guy who works at Titan Café, the eyes that were full of anger.

“ **I know you want your damn coffee and your slice of fucking lemon cake, but I demand you tell me why you never eat it!** ” Armin yelled, his face showing anger, an emotion the boy had never seen on Armin before. He was always smiling. What could have caused this?

“ ** _I_ make the cakes**!” Armin continued on his rant, “ **I work really hard to make them just right! I get up early every day to make them, and every day you never eat it**!” Oh, so _that’s_ why he's suddenly mad. “ **Everyone who’s ever had it loves it! Everyone but you! So I demand you tell me why my effort isn’t good enough for you**!”

 

There was silence in the café. Mikasa and Eren waited behind the counter, Eren was waiting for his cue to jump the guy. Mikasa was waiting to see if any of her ‘coaching’ she gave the café boy was going to pay off. Armin’s face turned a deep red, that’s not how he planned his speech at all! The fiery anger cooled down, it was so cool it had frozen over. This was so embarrassing, and he wasn’t even saying anything in reply! He buried his face in his hands in an effort to mask his shame

“…I don’t like sweet things.” He heard. Armin parted his fingers to reveal his eyes, the boy was looking up at him from his seat. He didn’t look angry nor did he look upset; and did he just.. speak to Armin?

“W-well.. why do you order the cake?” Armin asked, his face still covered but his eyes still poking through the gap between his fingers so he could see the boy’s face.

“…So I have an excuse to see you every day.” The boy confessed, still locking eyes with the short, blond boy. Armin felt his heart explode, he felt his body being stabbed a million times. He blushed a deeper shade of red, as if it were possible.

 

There was a short pause again before the non-blushing boy spoke again. “You make the cakes?” there was a nod in return. “Bring me the usual.” Another nod. Armin let out a small apology before retreating back into the kitchen, leaving a dumb-founded looking Eren and a pleased looking Mikasa.

 

-

 

It was 5:30 and the bell had rung once again, signifying that the boy had left the café. He was so embarrassed. Armin couldn’t even bear to bring him his order because he was so humiliated, he wondered if the boy would even come here anymore. Why would he? He just got yelled at by a person who worked there, not to mention the previous fights that he found himself in with a different worker. The boy must think that this is the worst café around. Armin was so mean to him, and god, he was only ordering food so that he could see him and then Armin just yelled at him! The boy was so nice to him and Armin just ruined whatever feelings the boy might have had for him, all because of a piece of cake! Armin told himself he was the worst as he curled himself up in the corner of the kitchen. 

 

“Armin. You have to clear the table.” Eren called, poking his head through into the kitchen.

“I did it yesterday..” Armin replied “you do it.”

“Just come do it. Trust me.” Eren smiled. Armin begrudgingly rose to his feet and shuffled his feet out of the kitchen. His head hung low, now he had to face the cake that brought him so much shame? Pushed forward by Eren, the blonde haired boy made his way to the main eating area where the boy’s table was... but something was missing. Eren stood by Mikasa, a small smile on his face that replicated Mikasa’s as they watched Armin’s eyes widen as he made his way to the table shakily.

 

He stood in front of the table, tears beginning to brim in his eyes as his mouth spread into a wide smile. For on the boy’s table, there laid an empty coffee cup, a used napkin and a plate with a fork lying across it. Crumbs lingered on the plate but the slice on lemon cake that had once stood untouched was gone. The boy had eaten it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! First Jearmin fanfic done! And first AU I've ever written too. It could've been better, I'll admit that but I'm a work-in-progress so I'm sure I'll get better at this soon. I also didn't proof-read so I'm at least 89% sure there's a ton of mistakes and grammatical errors in there so if you see any spelling errors or anything that doesn't make sense please point it out to me and I'll fix it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
